


Civilians

by Cosy_Little_Crow



Series: Gundam Pilots Don’t Take Sick Days [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Flu, Illness, M/M, Sickfic, sickie heero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 22:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosy_Little_Crow/pseuds/Cosy_Little_Crow
Summary: Short little drabble about Duo sharing the flu with his lovers and Heero learning that it’s okay to let himself heal now that the war is long over.





	Civilians

**Author's Note:**

  * For [duointherain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duointherain/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Fear of Well](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999690) by [duointherain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duointherain/pseuds/duointherain). 

> So, this is A gift fic inspired by a story from the wonderful duointherain. You should read that fic first for best results.

It had been three days since Duo had come down with a pretty nasty flu, and Heero had spent most of that time with him. Duo had protested and complained. He had insisted he wasn’t worth getting sick for, but Heero never left his lover without comfort. 

But just as Duo had warned, Heero was beginning to feel heavy and his body ached as if he’d self destructed his damned Gundam. He groaned before he could stop himself and Duo shifted against him.

“-ro?” He mumbled, one eye cracked.

“Shh, go back to sleep. It’s just time for me to get up.” He hoped Duo would think the roughness of his voice was left over from sleep. Heero sighed when his lover mumbled a slurred “ love you” and went back to sleep. 

When he entered the kitchen, Wufei was already sitting at the island, teacup in hand.

“You look like shit.” He poured another cup and passed it to Heero, finally properly looking at him. 

“Rough night?” He chuckled a bit at the thought, having slept on the daybed in Heero’s office after Duo’s constant flailing had earned him an elbow to the solar plexus. 

Heero nodded as he sipped his tea, trying to ease the burning ache in his throat. He had just taken his third or fourth sip when his throat constricted painfully and he ended up coughing up little droplets of tea into the crook of his elbow.

Wufei’s eyes were suddenly watching him closely and Heero knew his other lover would figure it out. 

“Don’t tell Duo.” He rasped. “He’ll only blame himself.” Heero coughed weakly into his teacup as he spoke. 

“Oh no, Yuy. Don’t get me involved in this. Tell him or do not, but I won’t be keeping secrets.” Wufei shoved half a piece of toast in his mouth after that and began to wash out his cup. He was going to be late for work soon. 

“Tell him and I’ll use your toothbrush.” Heero said and downed the last of his tea. He immediately regretted chugging the remainder of the warm liquid when his stomach sloshed uncomfortably. 

Wufei took in his expression and instantly looked nervous. He seemed to close in on himself a bit, but let out a strange little laugh. Heero suddenly felt a little bad for threatening to infect Wufei as his stomach let out a sick sounding gurgle.

“Damnit Wufei. You know I wouldn’t really use this against you...” he stopped then to swallow down the thick glob of mucous that stuck in his throat. “Fei?” 

Wufei was looking at him strangely for a moment and Heero could see the reflection of his email app in his glasses. When he was finished, he met Heero’s stare. “Go shower. I’ll be back in 10.” With that, he grabbed a reusable grocery bag and the keys and was out before Heero could protest.

Heero sighed and headed to the bathroom to do just that. Hopefully the steam would help thin the thick post nasal drip running down his throat and making him nauseous. 

The water was soothing to his sore muscles, and the steam did indeed thin things out and let him breathe better. Unfortunately though, it also seemed to trigger his cough and he spent a solid five minutes trying to get it stopped without puking. 

By the time he stepped out of the shower, his throat was raw and his stomach muscles ached. At least his stomach had settled and his airway was actually clear. He wrapped a towel around his waist and went to find clothes for work. 

By the time he had dressed, Heero was exhausted. He slumped into his computer chair and debated calling in and working from home. There was a deadline coming up and he still had a lot of code to write, but he had grown softer since the war. He was sick and sore and he wanted a nap. 

Just then, the door to the apartment opened and closed. He could hear packaging rustle and the noise of Wufei cooking. Then the sound of bare feet on the steps. 

“I’m making congee. And tea for your throat. You are going to eat, and then you are going to sleep. No work today, understood?” Wufei’s arms were folded across his chest and his expression brooked no argument. 

“But work-“ Heero began. 

“Has been made aware of your situation. You are taking a sick day and working from home for the remainder of the week.” Wufei relaxed his stance a bit and stepped closer to his love. 

“Aren’t you late? What about Du-“ Wufei shushed him and pressed a cool hand to his burning forehead. Heero sighed and closed his eyes. 

“I took the day off. Truthfully I’m not... not feeling well either. Duo knows we’re staying home today.” Wufei turned Heero’s chair then, and began undoing the buttons of Heero’s work shirt while Heero stared at him with glassy eyes. 

Heero hadn’t noticed before, but Wufei’s cheeks and the tip of his nose were flushed pink. His eyes were slightly glassy and he looked worn. Heero had dismissed his fatigue earlier since Duo had been restless and kept the up, but seeing him now it was obvious. 

Wufei disappeared into the bedroom for a bit and when he returned, he was dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. In his hands were several clothing items, slightly crumpled as if worn. He offered them to Heero.

“Get dressed and come downstairs so we can eat and go back to bed.” Wufei pressed a kiss to his cheek then, and left. 

Heero still felt strange staying home, letting his lover take care of him, submitting to his orders. But as he made his way downstairs to find Wufei on the couch wrapped in a blanket, looking sick and grumpy and completely adorable, he decided it might not be so bad. Sick days were allowed now.


End file.
